Trapped
by Hatake Satsuki
Summary: When Sasuke finds Kakashi training alone in a clearing in the woods, he deftly maneuvers his former sensei into a verbal trap, forcing him to choose between his desire for secrecy and the honour of keeping his word. Implied KakaSasu


**AN:** I offered 5 slots for requests between my DA and YG accounts. One of my watchers on YG made this request:

_I'd totally love to read about Sasuke getting the jump on Kakashi. Not necessarily meaning bottom!Kakashi (though I'm not opposed to it), I just want control taken from him.  
I think I just like him vulnerable and scrambling to look cool on the outside while on the inside he's screaming OH MY GOD WHAT IS GOING ON._

This isn't quite what I planned to write originally, but when my muse got hold of it, this is what she wanted. Slightlycrazy!Sasuke is fun. lol At any rate, expect a few more one-shots soon because I got more than one KakaSasu request. (The others are original, so clearly won't be posted here. lol) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this! :D

PS There might be a funny drabble as a sequel to this piece at some date. The lady I wrote this for made a hilarious comment on the story that I liked the idea of. I'll probably write it. Don't know if I'll post it here or not though. We'll see.

* * *

Kakashi stepped back and turned, peering into the shadows that fell between the trees. He was breathing so heavily he couldn't hear the approaching footsteps, and sweat kept dribbling into his eye, stinging as it blurred his vision, so he couldn't see who was coming either. The fact that the one approaching hadn't bothered to dampen his chakra signature was the only reason Kakashi was even aware of his approach. Slipping the kunai in his hand back into the pouch at his lower back, he lifted his free hand to wipe yet more sweat from his eye just as the other man stepped out of the trees and into the clearing he'd been training in.

"I wasn't aware anyone knew I came here," he managed between quickly drawn deep breaths as he attempted to slow his breathing back to normal.

"You think you're difficult to find, Sensei?"

Kakashi smirked then moved over to the edge of the clearing, standing in the shade cast by the trees as he caught his breath. Leaning lazily against the tree, he turned his head to meet a smoldering black gaze. "Sensei, huh? You haven't called me that in a very long time, Sasuke. You're up to something aren't you?"

"Don't trust me?"

"Not hardly."

Sasuke grinned, a look that was meant to be unpleasant, but was just roguishly sexy. Kakashi wondered for a time after Sasuke's return if his former student was doing it on purpose; flirting. He came to understand eventually that it was unconscious, and likely completely unintentional. _Or maybe I'm just the pervert they used to accuse me of being when they were kids_, he thought dryly.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Kakashi lifted a hand, motioning for Sasuke to ask his question. When the younger man just continued to stand smirking at him, Kakashi sighed and pushed himself away from the tree, rising to the bait Sasuke was dangling before him. "Just ask the question already, Sasuke."

"Why don't you trust me, Sensei? Is it because of what I've done?"

"That's two questions, Sasuke." Kakashi tried not to laugh at the irritation that flashed over Sasuke's face and found himself coughing as he fought to hold the sound back. When he had control of himself again he leaned back against the tree once more. "Is that what you came here to ask me?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and let his gaze roam out into the trees, no doubt looking for the one that shadowed him. Kakashi didn't need to reach out to pick up the faint chakra signature. Most wouldn't be able to pick up the man's signature because it was so damped down, but Kakashi had become adept at finding and tracing the chakra signatures of the other members of the Black Ops years before when he was still a member himself. He didn't know why the man hid himself at all. Everyone in the village knew that Sasuke was being shadowed by the Black Ops since his release from Konoha's prison the month before. Sasuke even knew he was being tailed, though he usually didn't make such a deliberate sign of acknowledgement.

"No, that's not what I was originally going to ask," Sasuke finally said as he turned back to look at Kakashi, drawing his attention once more.

"Then ask what you came to ask."

"I can't. Your answer to what I just asked could make or break what I came here to ask."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed at his eye, suddenly exhausted. "Just tell me what you want to know Sasuke, I'm not in the mood to dance with you."

"Are you sure about that, Sensei?" Sasuke asked, a smirk sliding back onto his face, his black eyes flashing with dark humour. "I've seen the way you look at me; the way you watch my ass when I walk by you," he added quietly.

Kakashi went perfectly still. What little of his face that could be seen gave nothing away. Years of training had afforded him this advantage, but inside he was reeling. To have it so lightly pointed out to him that he wasn't as sly as he thought, that his attentions hadn't gone unnoticed was unnerving to Kakashi to say the least. If it had been any one else, Kakashi might have played it off as a joke, but it was Sasuke, his former student, and probably the most dangerous man in the village. Kakashi knew he couldn't let the younger man get the upper hand because he had no way of knowing what Sasuke would do next if he did manage to do so.

"Not only are you imagining things, Sasuke, you flatter yourself. Maybe the Hokage kept you locked away in that cell too long trying to discern your intentions and rehabilitate you."

Sasuke stared at him so long that Kakashi imagined he could feel that piercing black gaze pinning him to the tree he stood against. When the urge to squirm under that knowing look began to surface, Kakashi quelled it ruthlessly and glared at Sasuke, earning himself a smile that was almost pleasant. "I know what I see, Sensei, but we'll leave that alone since that's not really why I'm here. Not this time anyway. Do you trust me?"

Kakashi gritted his teeth, the muscles along his jaw twitching from the force of the effort. He drew in a slow, deep breath and refused to rise to Sasuke's bait again. Instead he relaxed visibly, almost lounging lazily against the tree he was leaning against. "That's not an easy question to answer Sasuke. The short answer would be yes. I trust you probably more than anyone else in this village because I'm the only one you let get even remotely close to you when you were young. I've seen your potential. I know the man you can be. I don't trust you implicitly however. You're a wild card, Sasuke. As much as I know about you, there's so much more that I don't know. You've given only what you have to give to attain your freedom once more, but you still hold so much back that it's impossible for me to trust you completely."

Sasuke studied him for a long minute, seeming to weigh his answer, then slowly he slipped closer. Kakashi's feigned relaxation slowly slipped away with each step Sasuke took in his direction. By the time Sasuke stopped only a breath away from him, Kakashi stood stiffly against the tree. When Sasuke drew a deep breath to speak, Kakashi could feel the younger man's chest brush against his. That one touch was enough to send a jolt of electric pleasure shooting through his body. Kakashi managed to stifle the surprised gasp that tried to emerge, but somehow Sasuke picked up on his reaction anyway and a knowing smile spread slowly across his face once more.

"Would you trust me to have your back on a mission, Sensei?" he asked quietly, voice laced with a seductive growl.

Swallowing hard, Kakashi tried to straighten himself out, but his movement only made him brush against Sasuke again, sending those electric jolts through his body. "If you were to be reinstated as a ninja of the Leaf some day, then yes, I would trust you to do your job," he finally replied, trying to keep his voice low to match Sasuke's and wincing inwardly at how husky it sounded.

Sasuke's smile widened a fraction and his head tilted in an almost predatory way. The movement was just enough to draw Kakashi's attention down to the smile so that he was watching Sasuke's lips as he spoke again. "Would you trust me with your life, Sensei?"

"Yes, I would. I'd have to be able to trust you that much if any mission we were on were to have a chance of success."

"Would you trust me with your biggest secrets, Sensei?"

"I don't have any secrets," Kakashi said after a moment, frowning faintly in confusion and trying almost desperately to figure out what Sasuke was up to.

"You're sure of that, Sensei? Not a single secret? Nothing you'd keep from me?"

Kakashi frowned harder and shook his head, finding it difficult to speak as he continued to watch Sasuke's lips. When Sasuke said nothing further, Kakashi finally tore his gaze away from those lips, forcing himself to look into the younger man's eyes once more. Sasuke watched him silently, and Kakashi could see something in those eyes that almost made him panic. He knew Sasuke had set him a trap and he'd just stepped into it. He opened his mouth, ready to say something, anything to locate and remove that trap, but before he could even begin to hope for an answer to come, Sasuke stepped back, smiling slyly at Kakashi.

"In that case, I've always wanted to see your face, Sensei. Since you have no secrets and have nothing you would hide from me, you wouldn't mind letting me see you now, would you?"

Kakashi was unable to stifle the gasp that rose to his lips when the trap was finally revealed to him and he knew just how thoroughly he was locked within it's embrace. Sasuke had maneuvered him expertly, distracting him with his closeness and using the attraction that had been building within Kakashi since the younger man and returned to the village at the age of twenty, all grown up into a very good looking young man. He had given his first hint at the trap he was setting when he'd told Kakashi he'd caught him watching him. He'd been too surprised by the revelation to notice the first bonds of the trap being looped around him. He thought he'd hidden his reaction well, but Sasuke had read the truth in his reaction and the trap was firmly locked into place and it was nothing for the last Uchiha to close that trap around him.

Sasuke lifted his right hand, inching it slowly toward Kakashi's face, making a deliberate show out of it. "Am I right... Kakashi?"

Kakashi felt his heart flutter at the sound of his name coming so softly from Sasuke's lips, the first tendril of fear at the predicament he'd gotten himself into taking root. He stood stiffly, staring hard at the hand that hovered inches from his face. It was like a nightmare that he couldn't wake from. It would be so easy to just say 'no.' Easy to lift his own hand and bat that hand away from his face, but he stood paralyzed, right eye gone wide as he stared at it like a mouse, awaiting the snake's strike. He wanted to look up at Sasuke's face, try to read what he was thinking, as if he'd have any more luck now than he had before. He knew there would be no emotion on his face, but if he was lucky, he might get some tiny hint to tell him what was going on and how it had happened.

Kakashi tried desperately to find a way out of the situation even as he tried to understand how Sasuke had managed to trap him. His gaze remained locked on that hand, and when it stopped just a hair's-breadth from the top of his mask, Kakashi closed his eyes and tried not to give in to his desire to panic; to push Sasuke away. Each heartbeat seemed to take days to follow the previous as time slowed down to a crawl, then stopped having any meaning for him at all. He felt like he was locked in a genjutsu with no hope of escape. He heard Sasuke move, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and Kakashi opened his eye to look at the younger man, to see why he hesitated now. Seeing that the space in front of him was now empty, no hand floating so painfully close to the edge of his mask, Kakashi staggered, grunting in surprise. He spun around, looking for Sasuke, but not finding him in the clearing or in the edge of the woods around him. A soft rustle from the leaves above his head drew Kakashi's attention and he stepped back and looked up, finding Sasuke standing on the branch just above where he'd been standing.

"I won't do that to you, Kakashi," he said quietly, and glanced back over his shoulder in the direction the ANBU was hidden. Just as Kakashi started to relax, Sasuke looked back at him and continued. "I'll come to your apartment tonight, just after dark. That way you only have to reveal your face to me."

Before he could draw breath to reply, not that he knew what he'd say, Sasuke was gone, disappeared back into the trees he'd come through not ten minutes before. Kakashi staggered over to the tree and lifted a hand to lean against it, gasping desperately for breath as if he'd just run for hours without stopping. When Sasuke's chakra signature was gone completely from Kakashi's senses, as well as the signature of his shadow, Kakashi shuddered and uttered a weak curse. Lifting his head, he looked around, judging the time by the level of the light in the clearing. Pushing away from the tree, Kakashi gathered up the ninja tools that were scattered about the clearing from his training session and started back toward the village. He had just over two hours to come up with a way to extricate himself from the trap that Sasuke had deftly maneuvered him in to, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that told him to give in, to let Sasuke win, that if they were to ever be lovers, Sasuke would see his face eventually. Kakashi wasn't the type to relinquish control to another so easily. Especially not when the other was his former student.


End file.
